Winter
by yuchann
Summary: General winter is soon on his way to torment little Ivan. How would he react? A Russia one shot.


As thick clouds began to roll in right out the window, a young pair of violent orbs stared out from the window, his lips pressed together tightly just watching. The Russian indeed quite knew that the time was coming and it was coming very soon, though it just hadn't sunk in to him at the moment. Soon enough his train of thoughts was soon interrupted by the sound of a hollow knock entering the room followed by the voice of one of his subordinates.  
"Russia-san? Russia-san?" A timid voice came from the Lithuanian. Perking his head up as his violent eyes peered over to the side – Ivan stood up and the thick sound of the heavy boots ascended towards the door, only to spot as he pressed his ear against the other side.

"Toris, now I need you to listen to me, da?" Only for a second – he paused, processing what he was about to say in to his now empty mind. "Toris. As of this moment, I don't understand of vhat is going to happen, nor vhat lies ahead of us." Now on the other side, all the Lithuanian did was listen, his hand lightly on the old maple wood just listening to what Ivan was about to say.  
"T-Taip."  
"Thank you for being there for me. It vhas surely fun being with you, Lithuania now go." Slightly shocked by the news, Toris perked his head up. Has he seriously been free right now?  
"B-But Russia-san. . .Taip." As a sigh escaped the brunette's lips, he then turned around retreating back to his room. Right now as of this moment, Ivan really don't know of what was going to happen. And now he began to turn around, this time the sound of his heavy boots descending towards his window as his hands grabbed a stool and another bottle of vodka placing it by the window – watching the grim scene outside. Snow gently began to fall down and land against the window pane – but however to the Russian here, it seemed like bombs dropping down as he remember from all those years back then when bombs would fall at his house. His people dying, his buildings burning, crumbling to the ground only to be made to ancient ruins to be forgotten.

Bitter memories from many years of hardship, war, and blood began to seep in to Ivan's mind, as the only thing escaping was a sigh from his lips followed by another swig of his vodka. The blond certainly hated to have these memories come back once more. Now the clock began to tick louder as it seems, heralding that the time is almost here. He could feel it; Moscow began to beat harder than any drums he had ever heard in his life and chills soon enough began to set in, crawling like parasites inside his skin. He could sense it now - it's almost near. Perhaps he wouldn't go insane – perhaps he might. "N-Nyet, not now. Nyet. Not now. Go away. . ." he began to chant softly only to grab his pipe even tighter for sheer comfort.

_Tick, tick, tick._ the clock began to chime leaving the Russian only to be even more afraid of what is going to come. Everything was just terrible at the moment. Soon enough, his breathing became shallow and choppy as he felt as if millions of snakes were wrapping it's eternal farewell around the Russia all-sneering with a face of full joy. "N-Nyet. . . NYET!" He finally snapped, standing up from his stool not even caring that the stool flew out to the side and landing with an awful crash on the wooden floor. Clutching his pipe with both hands holding it batter style, Ivan nervously walked closer to the door, using his feet to move the tiny table to the door blocking the way. Panicking – his violet orbs began to wander around everywhere. Left, right, north, south. He could feel it now, he could feel it coming. It was just only getting closer and closer.

And now this time – he began to run to the windows, slamming both curtains together followed by a tongue mixed with both Russian and gibberish as he began to panic even more. Fumbling around with the ribbons of the curtain to tie them shut – Ivan failed miserably as his hands just began to tremble too much. However – the midst of this hectic atmosphere, he stopped for a brief second, sheer terror filling up his wide violet eyes, as he was quite surprised on the sight in front of him. In front of him – a young boy with a tan scarf was huddled up in the corner, the fire of the gasp lamps slowly starting to fade away as both of his tiny little hands were up to his ears trembling curled up in to a ball. Certainly this sight wasn't a sight that the Russian really liked as he clutched his pipe even tighter giving one roar and running towards the corner to where the 'person' was curled up mercilessly throwing multiple blows to the boy who's scream now began to echo throughout the room.

The voice began to beg as a mixture of words and gargling noises began to bubble out of the little boy's throat. "S-Stop it! Stop it!" It cried and begged. Several merciless blows after, the sound of a loud thump echoed throughout the empty room as everything stopped. The screaming, the roars, the voices, everything just stopped. Now the silver instrument rolled across the wooden floor as the pipe and the walls have now been dappled with the crimson liquid even including his own coat and face which wore an expression of terror and shock all mixed in. In front of his very eyes, a bloodied blond boy lay in front of him, his face so beaten and disfigured that it couldn't even be distinguished as a person anymore or anything. The little boys hands were sprawled out as if he looked he has been petrified which also led to the legs, broken and twisted out the broken doll laying in a pool of crimson which matched his maroon uniform.

Unable to process what he had done, his hands began to tremble convulsively, as they were laid out right in front of his shocked eyes. The blizzard – now getting stronger tapped against the glass windows as the blond perked his head, which instantly turned to the window, still frozen from such shock. However – the feeling was still here. Why was it still here? Why wouldn't it go away? It's near, he knew it and so did the other party it's near, it's coming. . . . It's here.

_" Do svidania. . ."_


End file.
